


Everything I did was because I wanted you to be better

by milkbaby22



Category: The Originals (TV)
Genre: Alternate Canon, Half-Sibling Incest, Heartbreak, Klaus has a heart, M/M, One-Sided Relationship, Self-Hatred
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-02
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2018-05-04 10:57:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,061
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5331623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkbaby22/pseuds/milkbaby22
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Elijah would do anything to help his brother regain his humanity only what is asked of him pushes him over his breaking point with unforeseen consequences.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Remembering

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer:  
> All publicly recognizable characters, settings, etc. are the property of their respective owners.  
> The original characters and plot are the property of the author.  
> The author is in no way associated with the owners, creators, or producers of any media franchise.  
> No copyright infringement is intended.  
> ps.im in the middle of exams but if i posted this I'd be more likely to actually write it.

" I love you." The solemn words said years ago still lingered in his mind, filth, pain and self loathing were commonplace in his life but no more than this moment, lifting his head tear stained cheeks his eyes pointing to the cause of his pain.

The drying cum stains a reminder of his fate in life, forever to be the emptying vessel of both men and women no questions asked, no strings attached, as degrading as some of the acts were they never took anything from him emotionally not in the way Elijah did.

He'd been used, moment of weakness sought to crumble the wall he'd built ever since it happened, when he had finally began to find peace, self acceptance it was ripped from him in an instant.

Smiling bitterly emotional pain it could be argued was much worse than physical pain, at least physical pain faded over time, but this kind of hurt takes decades or in his case centuries to fix.

He still remembers the day vividly the day his heart after so long it had been filled with hope scattered.

TBC.............

 


	2. Confrontations and unexpected confessions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a series of irresponsible and strange behaviours Elijah decides to confront Klaus, something unexpected rocks him to his core.

He couldn't sleep, no matter how hard he tried even though he didn't want to admit it he was lonely, self imposed he longed for company but with everything which had happened failing to save both Haley and his unborn child he withdrew further from everyone.

A sigh escaping his lips, quickly opening the door crossing the hall towards his brothers room slipping in without sound he occupied the chair beside the bed.

It was a rainy night surprisingly cold but the image of his brother sleeping peacefully warmed his heart, his face free of the day's stresses, his trademark suit exchanged for a simpler outfit consisting of black sleeping pants and a white v neck shirt, normally impeccably styled hair slightly messy, it was a sight few saw but he loved.

"Niklaus you are aware that I find you watching me sleep most unnerving." The sleep still heavy on his voice, stretching slightly he turned to face his brother a somewhat amused look on his face, " I thought I had finally gotten rid of you  five months ago, when you stopped speaking to us, truthfully it was quite refreshing."

The words even though meant to be teasing stung for Klaus," Of course you would." Getting up," Glad to know I've been missed."

Grabbing ahold of his arm," Niklaus i was only joking, stop behaving like a spoilt child."

Shaking off the grip of Elijah's arm Klaus turned angrily," Fuck you." The sound of the door being slammed rung throughout the house.

"What the hell?" Elijah thought still baffled as to what had happened, over the centuries he had gotten use to Klaus' strange moods but this didn't warrant that kind of reaction, until realization hit him, in those five months Klaus hadn't spoken  or interacted with anyone meaning only one thing.

Finding the door to Klaus room unlocked he carefully entered, Klaus must have had his mind occupied as he didn't notice until he felt a hand on his shoulder.

"What do you want?" Voice filled with disdain," Come to tell me all the wonderful things you accomplished in my absence."

Furrowing his brows, Elijah knew he needed to choose his next words carefully, " There is no shame in being lonely Niklaus."

Klaus scoffed," Your foolish human ideals do not apply to me."

Raising a brow," Niklaus I'm being rational five months months of isolation is not good for one's psyche both living and undead included."

"Don't pretend you care, Not once did you stop to check on me."

"Everything was falling apart and i needed to be strong because you weren't fit to do anything, don't think I didn't grieve with you brother because I did."

"Don't you dear Elijah, I grieved because I almost had something to call my own and you grieve because she'd dead and no matter how hard you try we can't bring her back."

"I had to care for her Niklaus you never did." Complete disgust on his face,"The only thing you've ever cared for is yourself and frankly I'm sick of it, you think I never checked on you then you don't know me at all." Taking ahold of Klaus by the collar, slamming him against the wall," Every night I ensured you were taken care of, you wouldn't know as you were passed out drunk, covered in your own filth, I cleaned you off no matter how tired I was i always took care of you first only to now have that being thrown back in my face."

Pushing himself off a now frightened Klaus," Maybe losing Haley was for the best  that child would have grown up to be evil incarnate having such a peice of shit like you for it's father,No one will ever love you it Klaus so stop searching." Turning to walk out the door the older brother stopped," We have a meeting at 10 am tomorrow with the witches I expect you there." 

 Klaus needed to escape.

"Mr.Mickelson while I did not want to attend this meeting with you today I assure you I have other things to do, and your brother continues to insult to my coven with each passing minute of his absence."

"If you could kindly wait another five minutes I'm sure he'll arrive shortly."

The older woman was clearly not amused getting up to leave," When you're serious about resolving the problems we face you know where to find me."

He was going to murder Klaus.

The sun streaming through the window did nothing for the pounding headache he was experiencing, drink after drink numbed him completely. Stretching indicated the presence of another in bed beside him.

 Amanda she was beautiful, her Auburn hair and full lips had proved a welcome distraction, but regret was starting to settle in.

The walk towards his home did nothing to clear his mind in fact it only made things worse, his thoughts drifting back to when things were much simpler, when he and his siblings actually got along, when he and Elijah were thick as thieves. 

He smiled slightly to himself, his brother meant the world to him, if he was completely honest he was the only person he would willingly give his life for without a second thought. Upon seeing said man's face his smile faltered.

"Why must you make everything so hard Niklaus." Starring Klaus dead in the face," I asked you to be there yet still you prove an unreliable disappointment."

The blank expression he wore only added to his brother's anger.

"Let me remind you, we had a meeting this morning which had taken me months to organize." Elijah's voice deathly calm," Yet you seemed to have prefered the company of a harlot instead."

A feeling of dread spreading through his gut.

"Don't you even dare apologize, you care not what I try to do to better the family." walking away in disappointment.

Elijah didn't speak to him for the remainder of the week even after that when they spoke he was cold and standoffish. 

It was two months before he thought Niklaus deserved his full forgiveness, Klaus however was less in a peacemaking mood, in fact if Elijah thought carefully Klaus hadn't been around much during that time frame, his thoughts ran wild with what he had been doing or worse plotting.

That was how he decided to follow him, it was a crisp wednesday in October, thankfully Klaus seemed too preoccupied to know anyone was trailing him, he made a note to speak to him about that his guard being down was dangerous.

 Waiting five minutes after seeing his brother enter a three story classically designed building, to this day he wishes he hadn't,what he was witnessing had never been talked about between the two of them he had known Klaus had strange ways of getting his pleasure but he never suspected it was like this.

Resisting the urge to empty the contents of his stomach, he slowly backed away from the door and swiftly out of the building.

Late evening was when Klaus finally returned home, feeling no better than when he left in fact he felt worse the bruises may have been healed but the soreness still permeated his bones. All he wanted was a relaxing shower and a minimum of eight hours of sleep, walking up the stairs as fate would have it thing's never went according to plan."

"How could you",his sense of articulation failing him for once." How could you willingly submit yourself to such acts."

Klaus froze mid stride, "There's so much you don't know about me Elijah." Without even turning to face the voice," If you'll excuse me I have other matters to attend too."

Before Klaus could take another step a strong grip could be felt on his arm," You're not going anywhere Not until we discuss this, Niklaus this isn't healthy." The level of shock present in his brother's voice only made more eager to get away, after a brief struggle he managed to escape Elijah's grip and make a Beeline for the door.

Little did they both know it would never be the same again.

Sleep didn't come easy for Elijah that night, and when it did it was short lived, awaken by the sound of his door being flung open, before he could react a heavy body laid atop him."

"Why won't you love me?" The words came out slurred," Am I such a disappointment you hate me so much."

Trying and finally succeeding to push his drunken sibling off onto the floor, Elijah soon followed with Klaus pulling him off the bed.

"Niklaus you're drunk." Struggling to hold the man still," Let me clean you off and take you to bed."

Klaus laughed drunkenly, before using all his strength to push Elijah onto his back," we don't need a bed, you can take me on the floor."

The words caused Elijah to stop moving, Klaus seized the opportunity closing the gap between them his lips crashing together with his brothers, he didn't care that he wasn't kissing back he had wanted this moment for so long, his hands running up and down the older sibling's body, before coming to a halt and it snaked into his pajama bottoms.

This action caused Elijah to snap out of his previous trance like state,he pushed Klaus off so hard he flew into the wall.

"What do you think you're doing?" Voice a mix of anger and confusion, barely knowing how he was able to speak as he violently shook," How dare you."

Klaus immediately sobered," I can explain."

"Explain what? how you in your drunken state sought to assault me in my own house." Elijah was seeing red.

" I...ughh..I" Klaus struggled.

"Get out." Elijah was at his breaking point," You worthless scum."

 A look of absolute hurt spread onto his face Klaus quickly scrambled out of the room.

To say the tension could be cut with a knife over the preceding days was the understatement of the century, Elijah couldn't even look at Klaus without disgust in his face.

"I don't care what you did or how it happened. you need to fix this." Rebeckah all but lectured him one day.

" It's not my mistake to fix." Elijah calmly answered before taking a sip of tea.

"Frankly i don't care whose it was, have you seen him lately everytime he see's you he looked like a piece of his soul died."

This was how Elijah found himself sitting in the suit klaus had rented after their argument, he didn't have to wait long before the lock clicked open.

It all came flooding back to him what his sister had said, he looked broken.

"If you've come to taunt me.. that would be in poor taste." his head pointing down.

"I want answers." making sure his tone matched his mood fed up," The night you decided to make lewd advances towards me, you said some  questionable things."

" I said I was sorry, isn't that enough." His voice unusually soft.

"Do you want me to fuck you?" Elijah's voice rising," Is that it." Quickly opening the buttons of his jacket slipping it off, before starting to loosen his tie," How would you like it hmm Nik, would you like me to mount you from behind or would you like missionary."

Klaus' head still downward bent," You don't get it do you." It was more of a statement than anything.

"Get what? What am i not understanding?" His patience had all but vanished.

A wry smile on his face,"Elijah." Finally raising his head to face his brother," I'm in love with you."

A look of abject horror spread over his brothers face," Does your pervertedness know no bounds."

Klaus looked as if he'd been slapped," You think this is easy for me?

" I don't know how your mind works these days so I'm leaning towards yes." Elijah was done with his bullshit.

"I'm ashamed of myself." Klaus closed his eyes," What kind of person dreams about having their brother as their lover."

Elijah stayed quiet he could hear the shame in Klaus' voice, how could he have missed all the signs ?.

"What else would you like to know? how I sometimes like to watch you when you sleep, or how I sniff your worn shirts when I can't bare to be around you because it's so hard not to want to touch you." Taking a shaky breath before continuing," How I get off to thoughts of you or how I long have your cock up my ass as you make love to me."

Elijah felt sick.

" It may not have meant anything to you but that kiss was everything for me." Laughing bitterly," But what do I know I'm just worthless scum aren't I."

"Niklaus." Elijah tried.

"Just go." Turning his back to his brother," Please just leave."

Walking out of the room Elijah was certain of three things, His brother was in love with him, He had made the situation far worse and he needed to find a way to fix it.

 

 

 

 


	3. I don't appreciate pity

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a disastrous first attempt at luring Klaus back home Elijah has to find a solution and fast, Klaus shows a little seen side of himself.

"I told you to make the situation better." His sister wasn't happy to say the least,"Elijah what have you done to him?"

Raising an eyebrow," Dear sister I can assure you if I told you what has transpired you would tell me I was a liar and needed to stop trying to slander our brothers name."

Huffing she continued to play with the knife in her hand," Dear brother nothing about Nik surprises me these days." 

 She soon ate her words, if only she could say anything as she was rendered speechless.

 "How long has he felt like this?" Finally getting her voice back inquired, her older brother could only shake his head,"Elijah you still have to do something."

 "What do you suggest I do?, surely you don't expect me to...to." he couldn't even finish the sentence the thought making his stomach turn.

"NOOOO!!!" Rebekah said quickly," I'm just saying you have to fix this situation we can't have him this way, Elijah bad things happen when he feels this way."

"You don't think I know that!" Snapping uncharacteristically," Why our brother choose me to be the object of his perverted desires is beyond comprehension, but I will fix this."

"He isn't perverted Elijah." Rebekah added," He's just lonely and you being the person who has forever stood by his side, he probably deems you to be his knight in shining armour."

"I can't have this conversation anymore." Getting up he abruptly left the table.

Try as Elijah did he couldn't ignore it, Niklaus was acting up witches, vampires and wolves were complaining everywhere, if he didn't act now he would have a war on his hands.

Paper on the table and pen in hand he resorted to an old standby, except nothing about this situation was simple the cons definitely outweighed the pros, this was Niklaus his brother who was neither misunderstood nor ignorant he at times was downright evil,sadistic and vindictive. Elijah though knew differently remembering the kind, selfless, caring and happy person from the past before his heart turned cold the slight hope that maybe he could reverse the moral degradation of his brother.

Locating Klaus was easier said than done even in a close knit town like New Orleans Klaus managed to keep hidden, calling in favor after favor he arrived at a all but abandoned garment factory, screwing his face surely his brother could have found better accommodations than this.

Stalking inside he followed the faint sound of wood being scraped and moulded only coming to a stop when the performer of said task was alerted to the presence of another.

"What do you want Elijah?" his tone bitter Elijah could tell he was still hurt.

"I came to take you back home brother."

"No."

"Niklaus this is not up for debate."

"Of course not because you can't have me causing problems in your perfect world can you Elijah."

"Don't be unreasonable brother." Removing his coat," Niklaus I beg you please to come back home with me, our sisters miss you terribly."

"You can tell them where I am, have them come visit me." He refused to budge Elijah knew it was now or never.

Sighing deeply Elijah cursed inwardly he had come prepared to use whatever means necessary to get his brother back, he  proceeded to walk over to klaus, cautiously placing his arms around him.

"Stop that." Klaus said trying to continue his carving.

"No." tightening his hold

"Elijah."

"Hmm?" holding the now fighting man.

"Stop." Still fighting.

"Relax Niklaus." His breath hot on Klaus's ear.

"Don't do this." Klaus stilled.

"Do what?" Thinking he had finally gotten somewhere.

Klaus released himself after Elijah had dropped his gaurd, he was pissed

"Don't you ever use my feelings towards you as a weapon against me." Running a hand through his hair," This was your plan wasn't it ?, To try to manipulate me and bring me home."

"The end would have justified the means." Elijah said defiantly

"Don't give me that machiavellian bullshit." Turning  to find Elijah gone.

"Elijah of every single brilliant plan you could have come up with, seducing him shouldn't have even been a thought in your mind!! Rebeckah was pissed, she had just come back from visiting Klaus," I've never seen him this upset." 

"You told me to fix things Rebeckah everytime I try something goes wrong." 

"Well clearly." Throwing her hands into the air," Elijah you're a smart man how can you really be this stupid,  you went to him and attempted to try to sleep with him, which thank God you didn't because not only would that have made the situation worse I don't think he would ever forgive himself if he thought he'd used you." Flipping her long blond hair Rebekah walked away.

This is how Elijah found himself back to Nicklaus's temporary residence now ready to all but beg for him to return.

"Give me one good reason I should come with you?" The glass in Klaus's hand had long since broken.

" I apologized." Elijah mounted as if it were a strong argument,"I shouldn't have done what I did, said what I said, I shouldn't have disregarded your feelings I'm sorry."

"Sorry isn't enough."

"Iwanttogiveyouachance."  Elijah quickly mumbled out.

"What?" Klaus assumed he was hearing things, surely Elijah couldn't have just said that.

"I can't promise It will be easy but I want to try." Elijah's face holding a look of sincerity.

"Elijah."

"You wanted to a chance and I'm giving you one."

"You'd only be doing it out of pity."

"I'm not Klaus." 

"I appreciate your commitment to the cause." Klaus' head hung down,"I'm not going to be worth it."

Over the last few weeks Klaus had been surprising him at alarming levels. Niklaus his beloved brother was insecure, had been this way for centuries?

"You're insecure?" 

"Elijah don't be ridiculous." Sinking deeper into his chair.

"Niklaus." Walking to where his younger brother was sitting," I want you to know I would never ask this of you out of pity, I only ask it out of love, you would be more than enough."

 Silence seemed to reign for minutes," I'll think about it." 

Squeezing his brothers hand a small small grazed klaus' face.

It had been two days since the talk and Klaus still had not moved back home nor had he heard from him,  Elijah was on edge.

"What seems to have gotten up your ass today." A scotch placed before him.

" Navigating the never ending struggles of eternal life." 

Marcel huffed," What has Klaus done now."

"Nothing surprisingly." His phone beeped signalling he received a message, "Nicklaus has requested my presence, he says it's something bordering on urgency."

Before Marcel could get in another word, the original disappeared.

"Niklaus, what is so important you thought it wise to summon me at the waterfront of all places?" Elijah was not in the mood for any pettiness today, upon further inspection he raised an eyebrow," You called me here for a picnic?"

"You know brother most people would find this quite sweet I'm surprised a lovesick fool like you finds its a bother." Taking him by his elbow he gently leads him towards the spread.

The day was beautiful the sun was low in the sky and it was surprisingly cool.

"Oh come on dear brother, lighten up." Watching his brother take off his jacket and surprisingly his tie.

"Niklaus this is unexpected ." Elijah said.

"How?" Taking a sip of lemonade.

"For a first date I didn't expect it to be like this." Elijah was getting uncomfortable, it had been an hour since he arrived and his brother for once was quiet and smiling like a maniac.

"Why do you have to assume the worst, It was a beautiful day why not be outside i find this far more relaxing than being inside a stuffy restaurant."

His brother huffed,"Next you'll be telling me you plan on feeding me dessert and reading Bryon afterwards." Watching the glare of the lake only then did Elijah realize Klaus had gone quiet too quiet actually.

"William Blake actually." Taking out a tattered looking book sounding defeated,"Why did I even bother, enjoy the Strawberry Charlotte."  Getting up his hand was grabbed by his brother.

"Sit please." Klaus did as he was told," I appreciate you doing this but why  go through all this effort?"

Klaus sighed," I guess I'm lonely, and I've thought of what you said it saddens me to think you were right."

Elijah stayed quiet pondering his brother's words, he too was lonely and if he played his cards right he could redeem his brother, by getting him to see life's meaning which was the only reason he agreed to this.

"I do expect more of these outings in the future." Elijah said matter of factly.

"And I'm happy to oblige." The hybrids smile intensified," And I also bought the works of shelley, Rosque and my personal favourite." Klaus handed Elijah a notebook, to which his brother raised an eyebrow.

"You've been writing erotic poems about my bottom?" Huffing undignified," Brother did you not have anything of importance to do with your time?"

"No not really, you should see my paintings." Klaus smirked," Your arse is phenomenal, the way your pants cover it and don't get me started on when you have to bend over."

"Niklaus?"

"Hmmm?"

"Silence is golden." Shoving a forkful of cake in his mouth.

the rest of the afternoon into early evening was spent, with Elijah's head( though it took plenty of coaxing) in Klaus's lap as he read romantic poems from over the centuries, his own poems made an appearance much to Elijah's embarrassment.

 That was the first of six dates over the period of three week, it was going well till reality hit Elijah was being called out of town on a favor to an old ally.

 "It's only for a two weeks maximum Niklaus." his brother sat on his bed watching him pack.

 Before long Marcel had come to collect him and as the rain pelted against the ground, Elijah walked towards the car getting in.

"Ready?"

Looking out the window he saw Klaus standing there waiting for him to leave, the car started to move off,"Stop!"

Flying open the car door, ignoring the questions Marcel asked, he ran towards his brother,"Niklaus."

"Did you forget some.." Soft lips landed on his as arms wrapped around his neck, was he dreaming? only he didn't stop to think he reciprocated the action before both pulled away for air.

"surely this should be enough until I return." A playful smirk on his face, he ruffled his brothers now wet hair before going back to the car.

"I'll explain later." Responding to the look of profound shock on Marcels face.

 The roar of the engine soon faded  Klaus walked towards the house closing the door behind him placing his back against the door incase he fell his  fingers gently tracing his still red lips his hand held over his now erratically beating heart a smile to rival the sun itself.


	4. Give me tonight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Things get testy when Elijah questions Klaus ;)

Waiting for Elijah to return was hard but Klaus made it work, after months of being unproductive he  finally decided to move on with his life, he was so caught up with his work he didn't sense Enter behind him.

"It's nice to see you've been doing something productive in my absence Niklaus." Almost causing his brother to drag his brush across the almost finished painting.

"Elijah, you frighted me." Putting down the paint brush before turning to see a small innocent smile on his brothers face," I'd have surely stabbed you if I ruined that painting."

Raising an eyebrow, " I thought you missed me. I come back to find you threatening me with violence."

Going back to his painting," I did honestly but it's been so long since I've been inspired I just need to finish this."

A perplexed look gracing Elijah's face, " Stop that."

"Stop what?" 

"Overthinking, no you didn't do anything wrong and I know you're mentally pouting." Elijah opened his mouth," Don't refute my claim, I just need ten more minutes."

Silently Elijah left the room, keeping his word ten minutes later Klaus came looking for him.

"Ah there you are." Approaching the standing man.

"I wasn't trying to hide." Elijah turned round to notice a bouquet of Lilly's in Klaus' hand, " You got me flowers?"

"They are your favorite aren't they ?, I saw them when I was walking by the shop this morning i thought you would like them." Handing the bouquet over.

"That was very considerate of you." Looking at his feet, why was he so nervous," I love them."

A warm smile came on Klaus' face," Good."

"I ...I, why am i so nervous?" 

A warm hand reaching up to caress the side of his face," You have nothing to be nervous about."

Closing his eyes Elijah leaned into the movement, " I forgot how good this feel's I like it."

"And I like kissing you." Closing the gap between them, he looked into Elijah's eyes before leaning in being met with no Resistance.

Soft and tender, the movements as lips gently cascaded over each other, Klaus' hand slipping into Elijah's perfectly styled hair, not that the older man cared.

Pulling away slightly," You do know someone could walk in on us."

"Let them watch." Nibbling his ear," I've missed you so much, the feel of you, the taste, your smell, God you drive me mad."

"Niklaus." Elijah tried, as the man had now loosed his tie.

"Hmm?" Kissing Elijah's neck.

"You're not going to bed me so easily." A content moan leaving his lips, though not ideal the attention his neck was receiving felt wonderful.

" I didn't plan on you being easy." still kissing his brothers neck," You're a fine wine worth the aging for the perfect time to be sampled." Elijah could hear the grin in his voice," Besides hearing you moan has given me a days worth of "Happy time" material." Pressing his now hard member into Elijah's side.

Sighing Elijah pulled himself from his brothers sensual escape getting a sad whimper in the process.

"As much as I was enjoying your attempt at subtle seduction we need to speak." Not even bothering to fix himself up, Elijah beckoned Klaus outside.

"What seems to be bothering you my dear brother?" Taking a seat beside Elijah.

Elijah stayed quite for a while," I know you desire me as your lover and I have come to be fine with that idea but There are some things I wholeheartedly ask you to spare me participation in."

Running his hand over his face Klaus faced the ground," I do not wish to speak about this."

"Niklaus please listen to me,  watching you being  mercilessly beaten, gagged among other unmentionable things was too much for me, I couldn't do that for you."

"Your exaggerating it wasn't that bad." still not facing his brother.

" They used you as their toilet how is that exaggerating?" standing up," I felt sick."

"I'm sorry you felt that way." Deadpanning, " I just won't involve you in my kinks."

"You're not going to stop are you." It wasn't a question,"Tell me what other services did they provide you Niklaus?" Getting no answer Elijah sighed," I won't have an open relationship I don't like the concept of cheating."

"Surely the concept of monogamy is utterly useless to us as vampires." Raising a brow.

"Let me remind you not everyone has adopted your ideals."

"OK fine you can have me all to yourself if it makes you happy." Elijah raised a brow," I really hope your body is going to be worth all this trouble."

Elijah only smirked evilly,"Let's just say you won't find out for the next twelve months."

Dread spread over Klaus's face,"You can't be serious."

"Dear brother of course I am, Think of it as a test of patience besides I am fine wine worth the wait after all." Raising a hand to caress his face,"You say you love me so I'm sure that won't be a problem."

Klaus's glare could melt steel,"I do love you truly never doubt that." Softening his gaze," I may have told everyone while you were away we were...you know."

 Elijah's heartbeat increased a little "Ohhh....and how did they take it?"

A slight blush on his cheeks,"If I hurt you They'll all kill me." 

"And?" Urging Niklaus to continue.

"Rebekah asked if she could one day  watch." The blush even higher on his face.

"You told her no right?" Gaining only silence," Niklaus you promised her without consulting me."

"Oh come on dear brother lighten up if she wants to watch us make love whats the harm in that, besides the worst that could happen is she asks to join, the more the merrier." smiling brightly.

"You are a kinky son of a bitch you know that right?" Elijah said irritated.

"Very." Closing the gap between them," Can we continue kissing now?"

"What am I going to do with you." The older man murmured before his lips were again captured in heated kisses. 

Over the next few months the relationship flourished in a way Klaus would never have expected, the thoughts of sex never truly crossed his mind which was preoccupied with thoughts of Klaus. His walls were coming down slowly he was happier, dear he say kinder and gentler.

"Oh for the love of  God!!" Kol said disbelievingly," This is the third time this week iv'e walked in on you two kissing like love sick teenagers."

Elijah had the decency to blush turning his face. 

"And what's wrong with that?" Tracing the outline of Elijah's face," I mean he's just....so....pretty.." Each pause was punctuated by a kiss. Kol was heard grumbling in the background as he left the room.

"Klaus that wasn't nice." Elijah tried to pull back but was held in place by strong arms.

" I never claimed to be a nice man now did I."

"I thought you were changing." Elijah sighed.

"I will never change." Pulling him even closer," While I would hate to leave you so pouting, I need you to go get ready."

"For?" Raising an eyebrow.

"It's a surprise, be ready for 8." Kissing his cheek before walking away.

Ever punctual Elijah was ready with 20 minutes to spare, the door bell rang exactly for 8 revealing a sleek black sedan.

"What has Klaus have in store for tonight?" He mentally thought as the car lurched forward.

Within fifteen minutes he arrived at a Hotel which he wasn't accustomed too, outside stood Klaus anxiously waiting.

Elijah chuckled when he was lead to the private dinning room. The atmosphere if he was honest was quite relaxing and romantic.

Light conversation and gentle touches peppered the evening." If I didn't know any better I would think you were trying to bed me." 

"And what if I am?" Klaus' hand now resting on his knee.

"I would say you could have been a bit more subtle about it." Noting the dark haziness in his brothers eyes.

"It would be a privilege to make love to you." Softly stroking his hand."If you would let me."

His mouth having gone dry Elijah could only nod.

"Are you sure about this?" Klaus looked serious." I wouldn't be forcing your hand?" Confirming what he needed to hear, his face lit up almost dragging his brother from the restaurant to the elevator.

Elijah's heart began to race, with each step he knew what was coming upon Klaus opening the room door the moment he dreaded had arrived.

"Elijah why so nervous?" Klaus paused examining his brothers body language Klaus needed to know.

Getting no answer he only felt his brother tense more,"You can tell me anything I won't judge you, did you have a bad prior experience."

He still got no answer, until a thought sprang into his mind

" Have you done this before?" He probed.

Elijah shook his head no

"Not even with women?" 

No was still the answer.

A feeling of surprise, his brother for all his years of experience had never experienced this which then gave way to a feeling of dread he would be his first, the pressure had now mounted he had to not only perform but also make it a night Elijah would truly never forget.

 " I won't hurt you I promise, you can tell me to stop at anytime." Reassuring softly.

Elijah's fingers trembled when the clothing had been shed  Klaus drank in the sight before him, never had he thought he'd see Elijah in his most intimate way," You really are perfect." Smiling slightly.

Elijah tried position himself so as to hide his body, only to have Klaus gently pry open his limbs,"Please don't feel the need to hide yourself from me." Stroking the side of his face, " Let me worship you tonight."Gently laying himself atop Elijah Klaus began kissing him passion Elijah had never experienced before.

Before long his lips had moved to his neck before moving along his chest down his defined stomach "Niklaus what are you doing?" A slightly nervous tone in Elijah's voice.

"Dear brother what do you think I'm doing?" Slightly chucking," I'm going to perform Fellatio."

"I don't feel comfortable with you performing such an act at this time."

Klaus raised an eyebrow," You don't want me to suck your dick?"

"Niklaus...must you be so vulgar." Exasperated. 

"I thought you liked my vulgarity." His hand caressing the skin of his penis,"Let..me..do..this..for..you." Each point punctuated with a kiss against the sensitive flesh. 

Elijah couldn't contain the moan when Klaus engulfed him in moist wet heat.

"Ohhh." it  felt incredible since it had been so long since he had had this done to him, hand sliding into silky hair as the owner bobbed, occasionally deep throating .

A whine leaving him when Klaus stopped, he didn't have long to pout as he felt himself being gently flipped over. Kisses trailed along his back,"You are gorgeous, just gorgeous." Klaus leaned over and pulled out the night stand draw. 

Strong hands massaging his rounded buttocks," I'm going to prepare you now." Klaus said softly. The opening of a lid could be heard, he tensed when his buttocks cheeks were spread slightly open, but reassuring words helped to calm him as one by one long fingers worked to loosen his tight muscles.

When his brother felt he was adequately prepared he placed his hand in his hair and mused it slightly.  "I would like to see your face." His hand traveling down his neck gently stroking Elijah's back

"I understand if you would rather not face me but it would mean the world to me." Slowly turning over he was greeted by the sight of pure amusement in his blue eyes,"Why do you feel the need to hide from me." Leaning down and tenderly kissing him."I love you."

Elijah smiled slightly.

 "It does tend to get messy." Pulling out a condom" I don't like them but i'll use it if you ask me."

"It won't be necessary." 

 Klaus kissed him once more before lubing himself up and positioning himself between his brothers legs. He was met with instant obstacle "Elijah if you can't relax I won't be able to have you." Looking at the man," Just breath, just breath." The breathing manged to release the tension.

Pushing in slowly a few tears left Elijah's eyes, the pain was excruciating, Klaus did his best to calm him before continuing with his movements slow but purposeful,"Ughh," Elijah moaned from beneath him. Increasing his thrusts but maintaining his speed.

"You are gorgeous, so beautiful Elijah. Your ass is tight and perfect. You are so responsive, God you are perfect. Perfect." Admiring his now withering sibling."This is so hot, so wrong but so right."

"More." Elijah begged bucking up to meet his thrusts.

"So good love so good, the way your taking me." Continuing his praise's.

"Niklaus." Elijah was close to the edge never had he felt like this before he felt pain but so much pleasure, the intensity of the orgasm would truly knock the life out of him.

In the end the only thing Elijah could do was try not to black out.

When Elijah came too Klaus fanning him."I see someone has decided to rejoin me." Smiling openly."You were wonderful." 

 If only he felt wonderful, in fact he felt horrible. "Elijah look at me please." it had been five minutes since he had woken up and Elijah was still silent shaking at intervals .

Panic flew through the older man as he scrambled off the bed, quickly pulling on his discarded clothing.

"Elijah." Klaus getting up quickly and placing his hand on his arm concerned.

"Don't touch me." Shrugging off his arm he ran out the door, leaving Klaus stunned.

Walking back to the bed anguish over took him  upon seeing a considerable dark red stain on the sheets. There was no mistaking it, he'd hurt him.

The heat from the shower did very little to dissipate his disgust. He liked it, he'd actually liked it. The hours he spent scrubbing himself clean did nothing for his broken conscience. 


	5. How didn't I know

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a very dark chapter trigger warnings for past bad experience apply

 *WARNING** DO NOT READ IF YOU ARE TRIGGERED BY PAST SEXUAL ABUSE.* 

"Elijah." Elijah was greeted with a low baritone voice of his brother as he exited the bathroom of the hotel he occupied the next morning. If Elijah was being honest he didn't mean to run away he didn't know what else to do he needed time to think. Considering he stayed up all night and the early morning it reflected in his appearance.

"How did you find me?" Sitting down on the bed rubbing his now bloodshot eyes.

"Freya and a tracking spell." Eyes still on the ground," She put a sleep spell on me after," Chuckling lightly," Said I needed to rest before I came looking for you."

At least one of us got some rest last night the elder thought miserably sitting down on the edge of the mattress.   

Klaus took this as his chance to come forward placing his hands on the clearly exhausted man's face,"Did you sleep at all last night?" A shake of his head, Klaus stroking his face," I saw the blood.....I hurt you." Face furrowed in guilt," Elijah I am so sorry."

"It was just a little too much sometimes I just soldiered through it." Not wanting to see his brother upset.

"You weren't ready." Sighing as he sat beside Elijah on the bed," I felt something was off I should have stopped."

"I promised you and I'm a man of my word." Trying his best not to make the situation worse but he said the wrong thing.

The ferocity of the anger in Klaus' eyes would send even the devil back to hell," No you don't get to do this damn it. When I saw the blood on the bed my heart sank, you didn't care for your own personal needs but only of mine."

Rolling his eyes," Don't be so dramatic."

"You ran away Elijah what was I supposed to think." The blond shouted," When you pushed me off and said don't touch me you looked disgusted." His voice signifying how hurt he was. 

"That maybe I needed some space?" The sharp retort," Or sometime to think." Exhaustion finally getting the better of him.

"Take all the time you need." Picking up his jacket he turned and left. 

"Fuck!!" The elder shouted flinging himself on the bed if he thought his situation couldn't have gotten more complicated he was wrong.

So wrong in fact he didn't estimate Klaus not speaking to him altogether for the remainder of the week, yet even without verbal communication he still left him breakfast and all the other things he had been doing since they started.

"Niklaus must you really insist on holding a grudge." Elijah had found himself beside his brother's bed late one night 

"You don't want to sleep with me it's fine I understand you need your space." Feeling the bed dip as the man got in beside him,"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sleep, dear brother." Pulling Klaus to lay on his back cuddling beside him.

"You're still not completely forgiven." Turning to face Elijah.

"Wasn't planning on it." Stroking the side of his face,"I will admit I should have handled the situation better I am sorry I shouldn't have left."

Placing his head on his elder brothers shoulder Klaus sighed contentedly,"Go to bed Elijah."

"But.." A set of soft lips cut him off, If he was being completely honest he missed the affection.

Pulling his love closer Elijah made no complaints."It's been a long day I'm tired and shut up and sleep." 

Things settled down after that and before long both men were back to their old ways.

"You really don't have to do this," Elijah said lazily as Klaus proceeded to wipe him down after them being intimate for the second time.

"I want too though." Budging his legs open carefully cleaning the leaking fluid from his hole. This caused Elijah to hiss slightly.

"It will get better after a while." Done with cleaning his love he replaced all the items he'd used." Can I trust you not to run away while I'm gone?"

The deadly glare only caused Klaus to smile wider. Upon his return, he presented Elijah with a plate of plump strawberries, Macarons and two glasses of champagne. 

After Elijah had gorged himself the plate before him he was finally satisfied.

"Tell me what it was like?" Head pressed against his brother's chest.

"What was what like?" Klaus asked genuinely curious.

"The first time you had sex?" Closing his eyes he missed the look of fear on Klaus' face.

"I don't remember.....I must have been drunk." He said a bit too quickly hoping Elijah didn't catch on.

"If you say so." Yawning, he pulled his brother closer into a deep kiss before bidding him goodnight.

All seemed to be going fine till one fateful afternoon changed it all.

"Elijah please." Kalus moaned readily.

Holding him from behind as his fingers traced the space between his collarbone and neck while his other hand was buried in Klaus's pants," You must be so tight sweetling I can't wait to sample you."

Klaus' entire body stiffened at the words. What happened next would prove the most fragile he'd seen his brother in centuries.

Pushing him off Klaus escaped to the bathroom bolting the door behind him before Elijah could even process what was happening.

 Quickly moving towards the now closed door "Niklaus open the door please," Elijah begged, Unaware of what he'd done. He could, however, hear the panic attack his brother was currently having. The erratic breathing, accelerated heart rate and the sweat which to an immortal being was easily detectable.

After an hour Elijah had given up on begging to go in instead he sat beside the door and waited.

"Niklaus." Elijah greeted him hesitantly the next morning.

 "Nothing is wrong," Klaus said casually as he ate his peach seeming to have all forgotten yesterdays meltdown.

"Nothing!! I spent five hours outside the bathroom trying to calm you down." Elijah said perplexed.

Shrugging his shoulder's " It was nothing." 

"You still don't trust me." The hurt lacing his brother's voice," After everything we've done you still refuse to be honest with me."  Walking away leaving Klaus alone with his meal.

The afternoon found Elijah on the outside Balcony of his old room reading one of the classics. " If you have something to say you can say it you know." Klaus had been standing there for a while but hadn't said anything. Only looking up when the book he was reading was gently lifted from his hands. 

Klaus looked much too pale and sombre for his liking.

"I promised I would be honest with you." Closing his eyes." You asked me what my first time was." Willing himself not to break down," It was a hunt, there were four others including myself." Elijah felt his blood run cold,"They took turns. When I told Mikeal, he whipped me and told me to never mention it to anyone less I disgrace the family because I was weak and couldn't fight back." 

"Niklaus.." Elijah truly didn't know what to say.

"He prostituted me to a fellow villager when he couldn't repay his debts, for close to a year he used me. Used my body for his enjoyment."Tears running down his face." His friends both took me at the same time, I passed out from the pain."

Pulling His hurting sibling into his arms was the only thing he could do.

"I hate myself." Klaus had all but soaked his brother's shirt." I was so weak, I couldn't fight back." 

 "Shh." Stroking his hair," I'm here now, I'd never hurt you." They stayed in this position till nightfall Elijah still holding on tightly to his younger brother as he slept Elijah's heart ached. How could they not have known? had they willfully ignored the signs? how had he hidden it so well?

In the morning after a night where sleep could never have happened for him, he gently shifted from his brothers hold making his way to the kitchen fixing himself something to eat first he made Klaus's favourite more than willing to feed him if he refused to eat." 

"You were never weak." Dipping the sponge into the warm water before running it over his shoulders,"You are the strongest person I know, I'm so proud of you for having the courage to tell me when you didn't have to." Tears coming from Klaus's eyes Elijah's hands through damp wiped them away.

Kissing him softly on his lips stained by salt,"Let me take care of you."

Those were the only words which needed to be said. 

 

 

 


End file.
